


Luckiest Girl Alive

by dreamchaser31



Series: Modern Day Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Jane calms Bucky down after a bad day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster
Series: Modern Day Bucky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Luckiest Girl Alive

Jane knew she wasn't the first to notice the moody Bucky Barnes in the gym going through punching bag after punching bag. She was sure, however, that she was the only one that could approach him whenever he was like this. Smirking she approached him with all the stealth she could manage, catching him off guard when she was on the other side of the bag he just punched off it's chains. 

"You know," she stated with all the snark she could manage. "Some people run, or wallow in their rooms when they're wallowing in self-pity."

"I'm not wallowing," the soldier snarled. 

Jane held her ground. "You are good at many things, James Barnes, but lying isn't one of them." She watched him put another bag on the hook, and then stood in front of it, blocking him. He would never hurt her. 

"Jane, please," he almost whined. 

"No. You have scared so many people out of the gym today that I haven't been able to get a moments peace. They are all congregating in my lab because they are terrified of your mood! So you either talk, or I kick your ass into talking to me."

"Jane-,"

"Talk," she raised to her full height and shoved a finger in his face. "Or I'll kick your ass, you know I will!"

He sighed and ran his flesh hand through his hair, and his shoulders shrank in defeat. She didn't like forcing him into anything. For seventy years of his life he didn't have a choice. But being his girlfriend, if she didn't get forceful sometimes, they would never get through any of their arguments. She learned that right away. 

He sat on the bench and chugged some water so she walked to him and sat in his lap. "Is this about Steve?" He never liked to talk about it, but Steve being gone hurt him more than he cared admit. When he was running for those two years after Hydra fell, Steve was that one talisman of hope that he could cling to from his old life. And then the blip happened, and then it un-happened. Steve had survived. Steve had lived on another five years while they were gone. Not that they could fault him for that. But the decision to go back in time to be with Peggy, while Jane could admit that it was incredibly romantic, Bucky, who was still adjusting to being his own person, lost a source of strength he didn't know he was clinging to. 

She had met Bucky for the first time right after Tony's memorial service. He was beautiful, charming, and all that was good. Something that was rare in the men in today's society. Sure she knew of his background, but he didn't scare her. All of the men she was friends with were scary and deadly, what was one more?

"I thought I'd be ok," he mumbled into her neck, her hair framing his face. 

"He was your best friend," she murmured softly. "It's understandable that you're struggling." 

"It shouldn't bother me like this," he said. 

"I'd be more worried if it didn't, James." He looked up at her in surprise, his blue eyes shrouded with confusion. She took pity and smiled at him. "It's like this. Steve preached moving on for years, even during the blip years, so I'm told. When he himself didn't practice what he preached. I'm grateful for some instances. Like he brought me back. Brought you back, and I love you. But the Peggy thing threw a lot of us in a loop."

"Me too," he whispered. 

"But you know what," she asked as her eyes danced. "You're top dog now."

"What about Sam," he asked amused. It was a game they played, so she played along. 

"Please. You know you kick his ass every time," she smiled as his face lit up. 

"Damn straight," he laughed and he looked twenty-nine again. The lines in his face disappeared and he was impossibly handsome. 

"You never cease to amaze me, James Barnes. You have your moments, but everything you do, from the way you love me and our daughter, to the way you fight for the little guys. Even after everything you've been through. You could have given up years ago, but you didn't. And I'm the luckiest girl alive."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blurb while I try to get back into writing. This would actually be right after Amelia was born. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
